


Мороженое

by blackholespace



Category: Muse (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, POV First Person, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 13:42:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16620110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackholespace/pseuds/blackholespace
Summary: У Доминика Ховарда, который занимается приготовлением мороженого, есть любимый клиент.





	1. Chapter 1

Очередной понедельник. Очередной день в любимой лаборатории. На самом деле мне в шутку нравилось так называть пространство в котором я готовил свежее мороженое по личным рецептам. Тем не менее она могла походить на таковую из-за множественных колб, холодильных камер хранения и огромного количества натуральных ингредиентов. Да и обязательный белый халат с перчатками, шапочкой и очками наперевес делали из меня сумасшедшего доктора наук в своей мороженой среде. Во всяком случае если меня и можно было назвать ледяным психом, то да - вы явно по адресу. Вам всего лишь нужно быть любителем холода и приятного вкуса и я запишу вас в список своих собратьев. А если серьезно, то это была не просто работа, это было делом моей жизни. А создание свежего мороженого разных сортов могло бы посоперничать с созданием молекулярных блюд в изысканной кухне - настолько скрупулезна была моя работа. Во всяком случае запатентованная технология говорит сама за себя. А секретные рецепты я держал в своей голове, что не позволило бы другим извратить мои же фантазии.

Лаборатория «Ice Cave» находилась не в самом центре города, но это был именно тот случай, когда люди специально приходили ради моих творений, что поднимало мою странного рода самооценку. Единственное что бросалось в глаза, так это то, что основная лаборатория находилась под огромным бизнес центром в деловом районе города. Довольно забавно было наблюдать детей приходивших в это здание лишь за его мороженым, еще забавнее наблюдать хмурых взрослых уходящих с рожками в руках, дабы поднять себе настроение после тяжелого рабочего дня.  
Я всегда открывал помещение в шесть утра, чтобы заранее приготовить мороженое к открытию, а также создать новые свежие порции. Предстояла очередная новая неделя.

***

— Как думаешь, кем работает Беллами? — Из очередных размышлений о содержании количества ананаса в мороженом меня отвлекла Келли, которая помогала на кассе. Сейчас было самое утро, так что люди только только начали подтягиваться к своим рабочим местам. Но человек о котором заговорила подруга — всегда был одним из первых. — Мы с ним уже полгода видимся, а я так и не узнала этого!  
— Нуу, судя по костюму офисный планктон. — Я сразу же заметил черную макушку в Старбакс прямо напротив нашего кафе. Хех, а вот и первый ритуал.  
— Это и так ясно Дом, мы находимся в одном и самых крупных бизнес центров в округе. Судя по костюму, он как минимум богатый планктон.  
— О, а я смотрю ты шаришь в дорогих тряпках. — Но судя по вечно огромной дозе кофеина по утрам, он явно много работает. Удивительно, по виду довольно молод, чем же он может заниматься. Но что еще интереснее, сколько ему лет?  
— Не нужно и шарить чтобы заметить качественный костюм, дорогие часы и что самое главное - ухоженный внешний вид. — Что-ж, его внешний вид я приметил сразу, особенно было приятно видеть хорошо сидящие костюмы на подтянутом теле. И это после всего съеденного у меня мороженого?  
— Хочешь сказать он в твоем вкусе? — Я все так же следил за перемещениями человека в костюме. Как обычно стандартный капучино гранде без сахара. Хех, готовиться перед употреблением моих сладких порций.  
— Хочу сказать что он определенно красавчик, но определенно не в моем вкусе. Интересно, он настолько любит мороженое?  
— Учитывая что он приходит к нам практически каждый день в разное время, это еще мягко сказано. — И это я вам скажу правда. Он единственный, кто приходит сюда каждый день. Я даже думал о том, чтобы сделать ему скидку, это был бы отличный повод для начала нормального диалога, ибо мне кажется, что он избегает разговоров со мной.  
— Ну как говориться на одного психа найдется и второй. — Очередные беспочвенные намеки Келли.  
— Эй, ты вообще-то тоже уплетаешь мое мороженое - причем бесплатно!  
— Но не каждый день! — Тут наш очередной спор прервал маленький звоночек предупреждающий о приходе нового клиента. Клиента, которого я только и жду. Моего любимого клиента.

***

Я как обычно пришел рано утром, даже слишком рано. Но учитывая мою цель, а именно удовлетворение своих привычек, для меня это уже стало привычным делом. Моя первая привычка от которой я избавлюсь разве что в гробу - кофе. И конечно же главный притон в виде одной из самых популярных кофеен в мире, разместили прямо у меня под боком на работе. Вторая моя привычка, которая скоро перерастет в зависимость мирового масштаба - мороженое. Смешно, не правда ли? Я действительно прихожу так рано, практически в минуту открытия, чтобы мои же сотрудники не палили меня так часто с любимыми лакомствами, да и в принципе ненавижу стоять в очереди среди людей. Плюс ко всему прочему благодаря моей второй зависимости, вскоре у меня появилась и третья, в виде моего главного поставщика сладкого наркотика. И теперь я не только как наркоман, но и как истинный сталкер слежу за ним по возможности, пока девушка из кафе накладывает мне привычные шарики льда, если конечно это не делает лично он. Черт возьми и что на меня нашло? Из-за своих дурацких непонятно откуда взявшихся чувств я даже боюсь брать что-то другое. Всегда заказываю этот чертов ассорти, который уже приелся, хотя я все равно обожаю его как и прежде. Но как только я захожу и вижу его внимательный взгляд в мою сторону и его привычное вежливое приветствие - мне тут же хочется сбежать. И с каких пор я так боюсь его? Под моим крылом более сотни сотрудников, я постоянно веду конференции, но не могу познакомиться с парнем, которого вижу каждый день! Я просто идиот - такой вердикт я вывел сам для себя, запирая свою шкатулку с чувствами куда подальше. По крайней мере наслаждаться мороженым мне никто не запрещал. С такими уже привычными мыслями я захожу в Старбакс и заказываю по собственному шаблону свой любимый кофе, нужно собраться перед походом в кафе. По крайней мере я не выгляжу так, как если бы специально шел туда ради него. Вот я беру кофе как и все нормальные люди с утра - чтобы взбодриться и только потом я бреду за мороженым, да это ведь нормально есть мороженое с утра. Такой план событий в голове меня успокаивал. И вот я захожу в святая всех святых, чтобы вкусить очередную дозу и конечно же этот лучик солнца на своем рабочем месте.

***

— Привет Мэттью! А мы тебя ждали! — Келли пихнула меня под бок. Если меня кто-нибудь и спалит, то это будет она.  
— Доброе утро Келли, мистер Ховард. — Взгляд из-под ресниц, синие льдинки как у мороженого, которое он так любил.  
— Мистер Беллами, вам как обычно? — У меня по привычке выходит его так называть, а ведь давно мог воспользоваться ситуацией и обратиться менее официально.  
— Да, как обычно, спасибо. — И вот я уже положил привычные пять шариков ассорти из разных вкусов в небольшую чашу. Интересно, почему он ест одно и то же? Разве это не надоедает? Нужно угостить его как-нибудь.  
— Всегда пожалуйста, хорошего дня. — От собственной вежливости уже тошнит.  
— Благодарю, и вам. — Беллами кивнул Келли с Домиником и удалился в свой привычный уголок в котором его можно было не заметить, настолько хрупкий и худой с виду был мужчина. Он всегда приходил сюда один, заказывал свой ассорти и уходил через десять минут — настолько быстро он ел. И никогда не делился лишней информацией. Вы спросите с какой стати, но обычно постоянные клиенты как минимум делятся событиями очередного ушедшего дня или жалуются на глупых клиентов, но не в случае с Беллами. Он приходил сюда просто поесть мороженого. Это заставляло мое сердце трепетать, я знал что Беллами в восторге от моих творений. Но в то же время мое сердце требовало чего-то большего. За эти десять минут я мог наблюдать как закрываются от удовольствия глаза Мэттью, с каким удовольствием тот облизывает ложку в самом конце и каким удовлетворенным он выходит после. Каждый раз это было моим личным маленьким представлением. Черт, да я даже представлял в своих фантазиях Беллами не с привычными шариками мороженого, а льдом на палочке, но тогда это можно было бы записать в архив из разряда порно. Во всяком случае он всегда брал одно и то же, а посоветовать я все время забывал, когда этот синеглазый находился рядом со мной. Признаться честно я и не знал о чем можно поговорить с таким человеком как Беллами. Проще говоря с чего начать? Не будет же он слушать из уст блондина в халатике о пошаговом создании мороженого. Несмотря на то, что мы уже полгода обмениваемся привычными вежливыми формулировками, мне было достаточно за ним наблюдать. Всегда тихий, всегда вежливый, всегда один…

***

Настало очередное время обеда, а значит скоро должен подойти мистер Беллами. Завтрак, обед или ужин, он всегда приходит за своим любимым десертом. Ожидая своего любимого клиента, я вдруг заметил как тот идет вместе с каким-то мужчиной в сторону кофейни, определенно это кто-то из их филиала учитывая уже приевшиеся костюмы - вот только кто? Я впервые вижу его с кем-то. Такой же статный мужчина, разве что в два раза больше, напоминал скорее футболиста своим телосложением, нежели очередного бизнесмена.  
— Ух ты, а я и не знала что у нашего Беллами есть и такие друзья красавчики! — Конечно же Келли не могла не прокомментировать в отличии от меня, человека который рассуждал сам с собой. — Я лично скажу спасибо нашему любителю холодного, если он притащит сюда своего друга.  
— Что-то я сомневаюсь, что сегодня он к нам придет. — Я следил как мой любимый клиент быстро удалялся с огромной дозой кофеина в сторону лифта вместе со своим высоким спутником. Это был первый раз, когда я видел как Беллами смеялся, что же они там такого обсуждали? Хотел бы я быть причиной смеха Беллами, если бы мы только могли называться хотя бы друзьями. Но он был лишь клиентом. И это был первый раз, когда Мэттью не пришел за своей порцией любимого мороженого. А после его не было и вечером, и на следующий день, и в последующие и на следующей неделе, а после прошел и целый месяц.

***

— Доминик! — Я чуть было не свалился со стула, когда меня окликнула Келли. — Ты что-то совсем в последнее время летаешь в своих ледяных замках. Нам пора закрываться и если ты не против, то я пойду.  
— Да, да конечно. Хороших выходных Келли… — Я не знал чем мне заняться, спать или так и сидеть на стуле и дальше, сверля стаканчик с ложками для мороженого.  
— Ну ты чего Дом, я уверена что он свалил в какую-нибудь командировку, не мог же он изменить тебе с чертовым «Баскин Роббинс»! — Келли удалось выдавить из меня небольшую улыбку. — Ну вот, совсем другое дело.  
— Знаешь Келли, кажется я впервые хочу чтобы он пришел сюда не ради моего мороженого. Вот только это мороженое единственное, что хоть как-то связывало его со мной.  
— А я уверена что ты ошибаешься. Разве что, я действительно могу сказать что ты подморозил свои мозги, не замечая ничего вокруг.  
— В смысле?  
— Так уж ничего? — Келли бросила быстрый взгляд за витрину кафе. — Может быть тебе стоит самому его спросить.  
— C какой стати ему обо мне…

Тут наш разговор прервал привычный ушам звук. Нужно убрать этот чертов колокольчик. И тот кого я увидел заставил мое сердце сделать кульбит.  
— Добрый вечер. Так и знал что опоздаю, вы ведь уже закрываетесь да? — Вид взволнованного Беллами в обычных зауженных черных скинни и в футболке с черепом - это что-то за гранью фантастики. Решил изменить любимым костюмам? Впрочем мне он понравится даже без одежды — особенно без одежды. Черт и о чем я только думаю! Соберись, Дом.  
— Ооо Мэттью! А мы с Домиником тебя уже потеряли! — Эти слова заставили Беллами смутиться, - и нет, ты как раз вовремя. Я ухожу, но Дом еще задерживается. — Келли быстро взяла свою сумку, подмигнула мне пока Мэттью не видел и тут же ретировалась.  
И вот мы впервые остались наедине.  
— Я правда вас не задерживаю? — Тут же озираясь по сторонам и не смотря мне в глаза спросил Беллами.  
— Нет, разумеется нет. — Я уже по привычке нацепил перчатки и достал глубокую ложку для скручивания шариков чтобы зачерпнуть порцию побольше, но вдруг Мэттью меня остановил.  
— Я… я если честно хотел бы попробовать сегодня что-нибудь новое, если вы не против. — Черт и какого хрена он такой зажатый в просьбах? Да я готов отдать тебе все мороженое, если только попросишь и себя в придачу.  
— Не вопрос, чтобы вы хотели? — Я все не мог налюбоваться его непривычным видом, взлохмаченными волосами и блестящими глазами, которые рассматривали разноцветные рожки.  
— А чтобы вы порекомендовали? — Теперь же его необычайно красивые глаза смотрели на меня.  
— Я недавно приготовил кокосовое с ананасовыми кусочками, правда оно на палочке, но я могу срезать его в чашку.  
— Сто лет не ел мороженое на палочке, почему бы и не вспомнить детство? — Мэттью улыбнулся и о боже, я могу вам поклясться - эти ямочки самое милое, что я видел в своей жизни. И почему он так редко улыбается? Беллами принялся было доставать деньги, но его остановил мой смешок. Нет, он серьезно?  
— Что мне уже и угостить вас нельзя?  
— Тогда, составите мне компанию? — Кажется я чуть было не уронил на себя мороженое. Неужели?  
— С удовольствием, только закрою кассу и холодильник. — Я закрыл камеру с мороженым достав напоследок себе клубничное. Забрал ключи и тут же подсел к Беллами.  
Кто бы мог подумать, что я окажусь в подобной ситуации, которую представлял только в своей голове. Во всяком случае со стороны выглядело даже забавно.  
— Вас… давно не было. — Я принялся надкусывать мороженое, у моих зубов уже выработался иммунитет ко льду, в отличии от Мэттью, который задумчиво смотрел в сторону окна наблюдая за закатом, посасывая самый кончик. Главное не пялиться Доминик.  
— Да, навалилось куча проектов и теперь у меня заслуженный отпуск, вот я и… — он окинул меня загадочным взглядом, от которого пробежался холодок похлеще чем от морозильной камеры, продолжая аккуратно посасывать свое мороженое, — решил наконец заскочить за своей долгожданной дозой.  
— А я уж было подумал вы по мне соскучились. — Черт. Нахрена. Я. Ему. Это. Сказал. Но это вырвалось автоматически. Нужно просто свести все в шутку. Черт и почему он так на меня смотрит. Ему определенно можно запустить в меня свое мороженое.  
— Да, я скучал. Это странно? Мы ведь почти и не разговаривали ни разу нормально… — Он скучал? Серьезно? Я бы сейчас с радостью зажал его в своих объятиях, чтобы он понял насколько скучал я. Это все что требовалось знать мне в этот момент. Твою мать, он что специально так медленно посасывает его. Хорошо что мы сидим.  
— Что-ж, думаю это можно исправить, мистер Беллами. — Мне нравилось обращаться к нему так фамильярно.  
— Господи, я не настолько стар чтобы ко мне так обращались, прошу - просто Мэтт. — И вот мой маленький фетиш быстро прервали. — Мороженое потихоньку начинало таять от того как медленно Мэттью облизывал его вокруг.  
— И чем будешь заниматься во время отпуска? — Мне действительно было интересно.  
— Признаться честно - без понятия. Но первым в списке стояло ты и твое мороженое. — Тут он резко осекся, видимо осознавая, что только что сказал мне, отчего его скулы покрылись румянцем. — Я имел в виду что…  
— Твое мороженое.  
— Мороженое?  
— Мороженое. Если ты сейчас не оближешь его вокруг — оно потечет.  
— Ой. — Его мороженое все-таки потекло. А вместе с мороженым потекло и мое самообладание, когда я следил за тем как он облизывает края. Но все стало еще более невыносимым, когда он начал быстро облизывать верхнюю часть пальцев, на котором задержалось мороженое. Отлично, в кои-ты веки я рад, что Келли забыла поставить салфетки на столик. Впрочем, это еще не значит, что я не должен быть джентльменом да?  
— Сейчас, принесу влажные салфетки. — Я был бы готов и сам вылизать мороженое с его изящных рук и не только с рук. Мои грязные фантазии меня когда-нибудь убьют. Салфетки я разумеется ему дал.  
— Ладно, я пойду, — почему-то Мэттью вдруг резко погрустнел, — я наверное и так тебя задержал. Ты ведь собирался домой. — Нет, нет, нет. Я не хочу чтобы он уходил. Черт, единственный шанс и я его снова проебал. И тут из меня вырвалось это дурацкое предложение, черт бы меня побрал.  
— Хочешь зайдем ко мне? — Блять. Какого. Хрена. Доминик. — Извини. Я не имел в виду...— Вернее имел, но разумеется только в своих фантазиях.  
— Да, хочу.


	2. Chapter 2

Мне кажется я уже давно не был настолько счастливым. С другой стороны, я так же в кои-то веки не чувствовал себя тряпкой. Может быть мое приглашение и вырвалось случайно, но впоследствии я о нем не пожалел. Я впервые нахожусь с Беллами за пределами своего кафе. Ветерок, который всегда преследовал меня уже под вечер приятно нас обдувал, лохматя и без того мои запутанные локоны. Я надеялся, что он не обратит внимание на мой беспорядок на голове. В отличии от меня, его беспорядок ему только шел. Черные, торчащие — как живое воплощение ворона.  
Мэттью шел практически рядом со мной и почему-то все время молчал и о чем-то задумался судя по его отстраненному виду. Я не знал, что именно этому способствовало, может быть он хотел отказаться, а я как-то надавил и теперь он не знает что со мной делать. С другой стороны он ведь пришел именно ко мне, значит он во мне заинтересован? Черт! Я и не думал что настолько жутко паникую. Впрочем все мои волнения были связаны только с ним. Иногда когда он смотрел как-то отстраненно я старался осматривать его столько сколько возможно. Я право не мог на него насмотреться, мне всегда нравилась его внешность. Он не был смазливым, нет, его внешность таила в себе такой же секрет, каким он сам и был. За ним хотелось наблюдать, его хотелось узнавать. Может это и глупо, но это не просто интерес к нему с моей стороны и возможность залезть к нему в штаны (о чем я разумеется думал), но я уже давно храню в себе эти чувства. Скажи я это ему, он определенно рассмеется.

До моего дома было не так уж и далеко, так как я знал что мне придется все свое время крутиться в центре, я приобрел небольшую квартирку буквально в паре кварталов. Смешно то, что по виду это было такое же высотное здание, которое практически ничем не отличалось, зато моя крепость находилась практически на самом последнем этаже и открывала для меня действительно потрясающий вид. На самом деле я хотел приобрести пентхаус, но меня опередили. Теперь же я вспоминал, не оставил ли чего лишнего, вроде разбросанной одежды и дисков или оставленных коробок из-под пиццы. Вы конечно удивитесь, но несмотря на то что я мастерски готовил сладкое — я совершенно никчемно готовил нормальную еду, поэтому довольствовался в основном заказной едой. Мои дурацкие мысли перебил голос со стороны:  
— Я думал мы идем к тебе, разве нет? — Мэттью выглядел настороженно и в его глазах отчего-то играла паника.  
— Так и есть, я здесь живу. — Я и не заметил что мы так быстро дошли до высотного здания и как раз стояли у стеклянной двери. После моего ответа Мэттью искренне рассмеялся и это было чертовски очаровательно, если бы я еще знал, что послужило его перепадам настроения. Во всяком случае на этот раз именно я вызвал в нем настоящую улыбку.  
— Прости, я и не думал, что мы можем жить в одной высотке, при этом за все это время ни разу не встретившись в ее пределах. Я было подумал, что ты сталкер или еще кто, — на эти слова уже рассмеялся я, так вот почему с начала он выглядел таким напуганным, — прости!  
— Нет-нет, это действительно дико, учитывая что мы знакомы вполне приличное время. Теперь мне интересно на каком ты этаже пребываешь, чтобы я мог кочевать до тебя на лифте. — На мои слова на его скулах появился румянец, он было подумал это скрыть когда мы заходили, но я не мог не смотреть на него все это время.  
— Скажу, когда доедем до тебя. — Если окажется, что мы жили на одном этаже я определенно почувствую себя неудачником. Черт возьми, более полугода и я ни разу его здесь не видел, он что сквозь стены проходит? Когда мы уже практически доехали до моего этажа, он вновь начал посмеиваться скрываясь за своими руками. Видимо он не в восторге от своего смеха или улыбки, что зря, ибо так он становится еще милее с виду. Думаю он треснет меня, если я скажу ему, что он милый.  
— Знаешь, всегда мечтал жить в пентхаусе, но мне сказали, что какой-то мужик оказался проворнее меня и мне достался этот этаж. — На мои слова он снова прыснул со смеху и если он будет реагировать так на все мои истории — то я готов продолжать вечно. Его смех это нечто заразительное и прекрасное, сам поневоле начинаешь улыбаться.  
— Кажется я знаю кто этот «мужик». — Мэттью все не мог остановить свой смех.  
— О тогда передавай этому придурку привет, мне и на своем этаже отлично живется. — Когда я наконец-то открыл дверь в свою квартиру, я не ожидал того, что он будет просто хохотать. Я не знал как себя сдерживать и рассмеялся из-за его смеха и знаете это наверное самый странный вечер в моей жизни, представляю что подумали соседи. Хохочущие люди, которые не могли остановиться начиная с лифта, заканчивая уже в квартире.  
— Ты только что, — он все еще пребывал в смехе и не мог говорить внятно — это сделал. — От смеха он уселся на мой диван и теперь смеялся уже в подушку.  
Черт, я только что осознал, что это именно он опередил меня в покупке пентхауса и я только что обозвал его придурком. Теперь взрыв произошел у меня, мне тоже пришлось развалиться на диване, чтобы хоть немного унять в себе этот дурацкий смех, который разрывал мой живот.

И вот когда мы наконец-то оба успокоились мы просто валялись на моем диване смотря в окно, которое располагалось перед нами и наблюдали за медленным закатом.  
Тут мне стало так спокойно на душе, будто бы мы всегда вот так вот приходили домой, смеясь над какой-нибудь шуткой и сидели вот так вместе после, наблюдая закат. Я посмотрел на него сбоку, но он кажется не обратил на меня внимания, все так же следя за тем как уходит солнце. В этот момент, когда красные лучи покрыли его лицо еще сильнее выделяя его неповторимость, я также мог наблюдать за тем, как его глаза стали еще более глубоко синего оттенка. В этот момент он был так прекрасен, даже и не подозревая об этом. И я подумал что придурком буду я, если не спрошу то что хочу. В этот момент он обернулся и кажется я действительно оказался придурком, не успев даже спросить.

***

Боже, все это время я не мог успокоить стук своего сердца. Он меня пригласил, а я согласился! Я был так взбудоражен, что не мог толком ничего сказать. Мы шли пешком до его дома и дорога казалась мне столь знакомой и только потом я вспомнил, что всегда иду этой дорогой до своего здания. Я не знал о чем мы могли поговорить, вернее тем которые я хотел бы c ним обсудить просто огромное множество, но я не хотел показаться навязчивым, чтобы он передумал еще тогда, когда мы даже не дошли до его дома. Я до сих пор не мог поверить в то, что осмелился к нему прийти и выдавить из себя нечто большее, чем дурацкую просьбу положить мне мороженое.  
Иногда когда он не наблюдал за мной, я мог следить за ним исподтишка, за тем какой он красивый. Его волосы были столь мягкие, отчего свободно развевались на ветру, они отдавали золотом, так как сейчас как раз зарождался закат, который затрагивал приятным оттенком. Мне бы хотелось запустить в них свои пальцы и удостовериться в своих догадках. Мне бы хотелось к нему прикоснуться или хотя бы идти за руку, мне бы этого хватило.  
Тут я заметил, что переходя дорогу мы направляемся к моему дому и если честно на доли секунд во мне заиграла осторожность. Я задал ему вопрос и оказался в еще более неловком положении. И подумать только! Мы живем в одном здании! Я успел обозвать его сталкером и теперь чувствовал себя идиотом. Мне стало так смешно от всей этой ситуации, что я все не мог угомониться, постоянно посмеиваясь. Он также предложил кататься друг к другу по этажу. Это… могло значить, что он хотел продолжить наше общение и дальше? Или он просто пошутил? Во всяком случае меня это жутко смутило, надеюсь он не заметил как я покраснел. Я старался прикрываться рукой, ибо ко всему прочему, не хотел чтобы он видел еще и мою дурацкую улыбку и неровный ряд зубов, но смех было трудно сдерживать. Но после в этом не было никакого смысла и вовсе — он еще и жил подо мной. Занимался своими делами, отдыхал и спал прямо подо мной. Черт возьми, эта ситуация может быть еще более нелепей? Кажется да, он не понял что я именно тот самый придурок живущий наверху, но после небольшого ответа с моей стороны, когда я уже не мог сдерживаться, уткнувшись в подушку его дивана, он поддержал меня уже смехом со своей стороны. В то время как он смеялся, я уже успокоился, просто пользовался моментом, чтобы почувствовать приятный запах исходящий от подушки — так пах Доминик. Наверное здесь он пребывал очень часто. Как же мне хотелось обнять его вместо подушки, так же сильно, он находился так ничтожно рядом, но я ничего не смог бы сделать.  
После он подсел ко мне на диван, все еще продолжая посмеиваться над всем этим каламбуром. Несмотря на то, что у нас был одинаковый вид из окна, меня все равно всегда поражала красота уходящего солнца и теперь вся гостиная покрылась в огненный оттенок, казалось будто все в огне. В огне кажется находился и я, эти дурацкие чувства не давали мне нормально думать. Интересно о чем мог думать он? Я смотрел на уходящее солнце, но краем глаза понял, что Доминик за мной наблюдал. Буквально, внимательно осматривал. Я подумал что это мой шанс и если все провалиться… я старался об этом не думать. Я посмотрел на него, больше не в силах сдерживаться и наконец спросил:  
— Можно… мне тебя поцеловать? — В этот момент я готов был себя убить. Я заметил его удивленный взгляд. Нет, черт - что я наделал. — Извини, я… Прости… — Я уже готов был сбежать, благо бежать бы далеко не пришлось, кроме как испытывать жуткую неловкость и стыд, но вместо это он резко притянул меня обратно, тут же целуя самым сладким и мягким поцелуем, который только мог существовать. Кажется он заметил мое замешательство и в то же время я заметил укор в его взгляде, я лишь не мог понять что было ему причиной.  
— Я должен был задать этот вопрос.

***

Я должен был. Но он меня опередил. Он не должен был чувствовать себя отвергнутым. Боже, это его лицо, когда я не ответил. Я идиот мог бы хоть словом обмолвиться. Но он слишком меня удивил. По-видимому из нас двоих он вышел смелее, но больше я не позволю себе сомневаться. Теперь же зная, что он хочет меня не меньше, чем я его. И о боже я только сейчас осознал насколько откровенна наша поза. Он сидит прямо на мне верхом, в то время как я сижу на диване и кажется не только я это заметил. По-моему я никогда не видел чтобы он мог так краснеть, но готов был добиваться этого снова и снова. В своей скромности и смятении он был жутко милый, он просто напрашивается на… Он хотел было слезть с меня, но начал лишь больше ерзать на мне не зная куда деться, теперь же вызывая во мне бурное возбуждение. И разумеется мой стояк уперся в его самое заветное место. Нет, он определенно может краснеть еще больше. Чтобы он перестал елозить и даже не надеялся с меня слезть, я легко обвел его своими руками вокруг его тонкой талии.  
— Знаешь, я совершенно не против того, чтобы весь вечер ты сидел именно на мне. — Мои слова кажется успокоили его, более того он прижался ко мне, пряча свое лицо на моем плече.  
— Значит… я тебе нравлюсь? — Он задал мне вопрос, все также прячась от меня. Я чувствовал как бешено колотится его сердце. Я поцеловал его в скулу и прошептал прямо в ухо:  
— Нравишься и даже более того, — на эти мои слова он поднял свою макушку и посмотрел прямо в мои глаза — я в тебя влюблен. — Он так смешно на меня уставился, будто бы не поверил моим словам, но я определенно его шокировал, судя по его застывшему состоянию. Думаю теперь у меня есть полное право привести его в чувства.  
Я медленно притянул его к себе и вновь вкусил эти маленькие аккуратные губы, которые он все время облизывал. Наконец-то я добился от него реакции, он ответил на мой поцелуй со стоном, чем я воспользовался проникая в его рот. Соприкосновение наших языков было наплывом нового возбуждения и теперь я мог чувствовать его возбуждение. Если до этого он ерзал на мне совершенно не намеренно, то сейчас он терся об меня своим стояком будучи уверенным в своих действиях, что разумеется вызывало во мне лишь еще большее желание завалить его прямо на этом диване. Я не знаю сколько мы целовались, но мне хотелось чтобы это длилось вечно. Медленно посасывать его язык, переходя на его аккуратные губы, тягуче оттягивая и оставляя укусы, а после вновь возвращаться в глубину его рта. Я даже не сразу заметил как мы остановились, чтобы просто отдышаться, прижимаясь друг другу лбами и смотря друг на друга глазами полными желания. За все это время он так с меня и не слез, на что я не мог жаловаться, как будто он стал частью меня.  
— Можно мне… остаться у тебя? — На этот раз он не отвел своего взгляда, но я все равно видел в них его неуверенность.  
— А ты думал я дам тебе уйти? — Я повалил его на диван, чтобы поцеловать вновь, но не для намерения зайти дальше, а просто чтобы обозначить, что я рядом и более чем рад тому, что он тоже. На мои слова он улыбнулся, но его улыбка была такой непривычной, я не совсем понял что она означала, знал лишь то, что она была счастливой. После этого я потянул его за руку, чтобы наконец-то показать свои апартаменты, но я был более чем рад тому, что у нас случился незапланированный «форс-мажор».

Он стоял напротив картины, которую я сам и намалевал от скуки, мои руки тут же потянулись обнимать его. — У меня есть более свободная одежда, чтобы ты мог переодеться. — Я вдохнул его приятный запах и поцеловал за ухом, вызывая в нем смешок, хех, чувствительное местечко значит.  
— Моя квартира всего на этаж выше, не хочу пользоваться твоим гостеприимством. Мне все равно не помешает зубная щетка.  
— В таком случае я буду тебя дожидаться. И да, кстати, предпочитаешь пиццу или лапшу?  
— У тебя ничего нет?  
— Извини, не ожидал что сегодня у меня будут гости. Да и повар из меня так себе.  
— Ты готовишь превосходное мороженое, как-то даже не верится в то, что ты не умеешь готовить.  
— Такой вот из меня рожок. — Мэттью как-то странно на меня посмотрел, я прямо чувствовал как в его голове зреет план.  
— Ничего не заказывай, я сейчас вернусь! — Он хлопнул дверью, а я даже среагировать не успел.

***

Значит… Он тоже хотел? Он резко притянул меня к себе, отчего я упал прямо ему на колени. Кажется я уже давно ни с кем не заливался так краской как с ним. Вернее и вовсе. Видимо все новые открытия мне удастся совершить вместе с ним. Я хотел было слезть с него, все-таки это я на него навалился, тут я почувствовал как в меня упирается его стояк и господи я готов был распластаться прямо там. Он хотел меня. Но он бы и не дал мне уйти, он обнял меня своими крепкими руками и я готов был растаять на нем как мороженое, только бы он меня не отпускал. После его слов я больше не мог себя сдерживать, от чего уткнулся в его плечо лишь бы он не видел дурацкого выражения на моем лице.  
Я осмелился задать ему вопрос, но я хотел быть уверен в том, что я действительно ему нужен. В это время мне казалось у меня может случиться тахикардия от того как сильно вырывалось мое сердце наружу. Он поцеловал меня тем самым немного успокоив мои нервы и прошептал то, что я даже и не предполагал.  
Доминик… Меня любит? Он влюблен в меня! И как давно? И почему он мне об этом не сказал? И, и почему я этого даже не замечал? Я идиот, определенно идиот. Боже, боже, боже. Но я не смог истерить у себя в голове так долго как мне бы того хотелось, Доминик вновь увлек меня в новый поцелуй, от которого у меня была голова кругом. Теперь я мог вовсю наслаждаться его мягкими как крем губами. Мое возбуждение готово было убить меня изнутри, я изнывал желанием прикасаться. Мое тело будто магнитом ластилось к нему, мне хотелось почувствовать его, осознать что теперь мне нечего бояться. Наконец-то я оторвался от него, но лишь за тем чтобы глотнуть спасательного воздуха в легкие, находясь рядом с ним по-другому быть и не могло. Но даже так я мог бы довольствоваться лишь тем, чтобы просто сидеть на нем вот так и чувствовать тепло его тела, чувствовать что он рядом со мной и это взаимно.


End file.
